Sylwester
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Sylwester, trochę po czasie, ale mam nadzieję, że ładnie opowiada o pewnym spotkaniu, które można by zaliczyć na poczet randek.


Ktoś prosił o coś jeszcze z Ragnorem i Raphaelem. Zatem. Proszę bardzo, oto i mój drugi ff z tymi dwoma. 

Sakuja

* * *

**SYLWESTER**

Raphael nie sądził, że kiedy przyjdzie mu wybierać między Sylwestrem z Magnusem - którego Camille zaprosiła do Dumort - a tym, jakże uroczym wieczorem z Ragnorem… Cóż, nigdy nie sądził, że tak po prostu z mostu weźmie płaszcz i wybierze się w odwiedziny do zielonoskórego czarownika.  
Zapukał do drzwi, miał w reklamówce kilka butelek piwa, jakiś szampan i wino, nie wiedział co osoba, do której się wpraszał lubi, więc wziął różne trunki.

-Witaj Santiago – zobaczył ten nikły uśmiech na wiecznie ponurej twarzy i wyszczerzył się lekko. Do tego mężczyzny było po co się uśmiechać. – Czyżbyś miał zamiar obgadywać ze mną Magnusa podczas tego jakże uroczego „święta", jakim jest Sylwester?

-Właśnie tak – potwierdził wchodząc do jego mieszkania i z pamięci kierując się ku kuchni. Postawił siatkę na blacie. – Mam wiele świeżych plotek na temat tego szaleńca.

Zdjął płaszcz i zawiesił na oparciu krzesła.

-Zatem zamieniam się w słuch – oznajmił czarownik i z wziął dwie butelki piwa. – Chodź, włączymy sobie w salonie jakiś film.

Dodał. Lubił spędzać czas z Santiago, wampir zawsze miał świeże informacje na temat wybryków Magnusa, a więc zielonoskóry zawsze wiedział, co jest i czemu mógłby spodziewać się błagania o pomoc. Nie liczył na nie, ale już zdarzały się nagłe tygodniowe wizyty jego przyjaciela.

* * *

Rozsiedli się, włączając sobie jakiś film, aby w domu nie było całkiem cicho.

-Szaleniec zaczął się kręcić wokół jednego z Nefilim, wyobrażasz to sobie? – westchnął opalony za żywota wampir. – Nie wiem, jak on i ten jego chłopak-samobójca to sobie wyobrażają!

-Rozumiem twoje oburzenie, ten idiota od zawsze pcha się do Nefilim, ale tylko tych ładnych, jak dla mnie jest po prostu spaczony. Jak wygląda jego nowa ofiara?

-Ładne określenie.

Wampir upił spory łyk piwa, na niego takie trunki nie miały ani odrobinki wpływu, ale nadal miały smak.

-To brunet, wysoki i dobrze umięśniony. Ma niebieskie oczy.

-I tu leży wszystko czego trzeba Magnusowi – burknął czarownik wywracając oczami. – Niebieskie oczy, brunet, zapewne ma głęboki, ale dziwnie delikatny głos i jest wrażliwy, co?

Wampir zamrugał.

-S… skąd?

-To typ Magnusa. Seksowny chłopak, brunet, niebieskie oczy, „pociągający głos"… - Upił sporo piwa. Czasami chciał złapać Bane'a za kłaki i osobiście utopić, chociażby w kanałach.

-Ten głupek wpakuje nas wszystkich w tarapaty, a na marginesie, dzisiaj też się spotykają? On i ten Nefilim? Jak się biedaczek nazywa, czyżby Herondale?

-Nie, Lightwood. Alexander Lightwood. Nie spędzają dziś wieczoru razem – dodał wzruszając ramionami. – Aż mi się słabo robi kiedy myślę, co mogliby zrobić siedząc sobie wesoło w mieszkaniu tego szaleńca, sami we dwoje, w Sylwester.

-Cieszę się, że nie są dziś razem – mruknął z ulgą zielonoskóry idąc do kuchni po kolejne flaszki. Zdecydowanie, pierwszy raz chciał się dowiedzieć, co Magnus miał na myśli, kiedy tak bardzo cieszył się z upicia. Ba! Catarina także czasami cieszyła się niektórymi pijaczymi decyzjami – swoimi własnymi! Jak można było być zadowolonym z braku kontroli nad samym sobą?!

* * *

_Kilka godzin później_

* * *

Czarownik mgliście pamiętał, że gapił się na fajerwerki za oknem, ledwie stojąc na nogach. Przecież nie wypili znowu tak dużo… Ile? Kilka piw, trochę szampana… Czknął i zachwiał się, upijanie się było złym pomysłem, czknął ponownie i runął w dół, na szczęście miał gościa. Raphael nad wyraz szybko go podtrzymał. Dobrze, że wampiry miały tak wyczulone instynkty.

-Alkohol ci nie służy – zaśmiał się, prowadząc go w stronę sypialni. Nie był nawet ani o odrobinę otępiały, naprawdę, w pewnym sensie cieszył się z własnego przekleństwa. – Następnym razem przyniosę Ci bezalkoholowe napoje.

Postanowił, pomagając zielonookiemu usiąść na łóżku. Rozebrał go i starannie ułożył rzeczy na krześle.

-Prześpij się Ragnorze, później wrócimy do naszych rozmów – mruknął, kładąc go i okrywając.

Westchnął i zaciągnął wszelkie zasłony. Słonko wschodziło, nie miał szans na powrót, a poza tym, miał niejasne wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel pierwszy raz nadużył alkoholu. Pierwszy raz na nie wiadomo jak długi żywot.  
Z braku rzeczy do roboty trochę poczytał i coś obejrzał, ale to było bardzo nudne. Zazwyczaj lubił ciszę, z chęcią sobie coś podczytywał, nucił sobie jakieś melodie z przeszłości. Tym razem jednak nie mógł się skupić ani rozluźnić.  
Zdjął koszulę, aby się zanadto nie pogniotła i złożoną zostawił krzesłu na przechowanie. Ułożył się obok czarownika, ziewnął bardzo cicho.  
Wampiry nie spały… no, może raczej spały rzadko, zwykle snuły się tępo, ale on wolał unikać takich skrajności i robić coś… prawie produktywnego. A co do ziewania, cóż, po prostu było zaraźliwe, a Ragnor ziewał nawet przez sen.

Obserwował go, przymykając powieki. Jego zieloną skórę i jasne włosy, mruknął mimowolnie. Podobały mu się małe różki czarownika, dotknął jednego z nich palcem. Słodkie, malutkie różki w czarnym kolorze. Przysunął się bliżej przyjaciela i ułożył głowę na poduszce obok jego głowy, słuchał oddechu. Urywanego, niemal całkiem spokojnego. Zastanawiał się kiedyś, czy Ragnor także się rumienił, teraz już wiedział, że tak. Wyciągnął lekko głowę i pochylił się nad nim, jego wargi musnęły zielony policzek z lekkim, różowawym punkcikiem, który był pozostałością po wielkim rumieńcu. Odsunął się widząc otwarte oczy czarownika, ale Ragnor tylko ziewnął i odwrócił się na bok twarzą do niego, znów śpiąc. Odetchnął uspokojony i ułożył się obok, ale w pewnej odległości. Tak będzie lepiej, nie należy sobie robić głupich nadziei.

* * *

Ragnor obudził się bardzo późno, miał mgliste wspomnienie Sylwestra. Przyjście Raphaela, plotki na temat Magnusa, alkohol, fajerwerki, łóżko i…  
Zaczerwienił się. Wargi wampira. Sparaliżowany próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy doszło do czegoś więcej, szczególnie, że Santiago leżał obok na pościeli w samych spodniach.  
Wstał chwiejnie i ruszył do kuchni. Czując się lepiej niż zapewne kilka godzin wcześniej, powoli zlokalizował w salonie dwa kieliszki, puste butelki po szampanie i winie oraz co najmniej tuzin tych po piwie.  
Zaczerwienił się po czubki zielonych uszu, ruszając w stronę ekspresu do kawy. Kawa była mu potrzebna, no, ewentualnie dwie. Duży kubek, wręcz gar czarnej kawy. Mocnej, aromatycznej kawy, bez mleka, bez cukru.

-Ragnor, wszystko ok?

Odwrócił się, prawie dostając przy tej czynności zawału. Santiago - w koszuli nie dopiętej, tylko wyjątkowo swobodnie i niedbale zarzuconej na ramiona - stał w drzwiach.

-Tak, już lepiej – potwierdził z ulgą zauważając, że nie widzi uchybień w zachowaniu wampira. Nic co wskazywało by na coś nieprzyzwoitego. Ale lepiej było… - Czy wczoraj do czegoś doszło?!

Wyrzucił z siebie na jednym tchu.  
Raphael zaczął się śmiać, zgiął się w pół i objął brzuch rękoma, nieomal padł na kolana.

-Nie, spokojnie – w końcu doprowadził się do porządku i zbliżył do zielonoskórego, który tak bardzo się martwił i niepokoił. – Nie doszło do niczego, poza dzieleniem łóżka.

Odetchnął z ulgą patrząc na niego, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ma ochotę zrobić coś bardzo, ale to bardzo wbrew swojej naturze. Przełknął ślinę. Nigdy nie przyglądał mu się aż tak.. Opalona skóra, ciemne oczy wypełnione powagą i spokojem, piętnastoletnie ciało, które od samego początku prezentowało się aż za dobrze. 

-Przepraszam – powiedział szybko i odwrócił głowę, towarzysz wyglądał, jakby szukał w pamięci odpowiedzi, ale nie znalazł jej.

-Za co? – gapił się na Fell'a zaskoczony.

Czarownik pocałował go i wampir, który i tak nie musiał oddychać, wstrzymał oddech. Całowali się przez chwilę, a później starszy zaczerwienił się i odsunął gwałtownie. Nabrał tchu niemal w rozpaczy, jak po wyrwaniu się spod tafli lodowatej wody.

-Wybacz – wyrzucił z siebie, chyba bardzo wstrząśnięty swoim zachowaniem. Tto nie możliwe! Jak mógł, on… Zawsze najpoważniejszy z całego tria przyjaciół, które można było powiedzieć tworzył z Catariną i Magnusem… On tak po prostu pocałował Santiago. Pal diabli, jakby musnął tylko jego policzek wargami wdzięczny za troskę, ale on pocałował go namiętnie, głęboko i czule. Pocałował innego mężczyznę.

-Stawiam na to, że to zły wpływ Magnusa na nas – stwierdził Raphael uspokajająco. Ragnor wręcz namacalnie odnalazł ulgę. Chyba spłonąłby ze wstydu, gdyby teraz jego przyjaciel zaczął go wypytywać i dręczyć. – Cóż… Ja też dostanę kawy? – zapytał z uśmiechem tak, jakby dopiero co wszedł, dowiedział się już, że wszystko ok i stwierdził, że zgłodniał albo co. To było miłe z jego strony.

* * *

Ragnor stał w progu mieszkania machając do Santiago powoli swoją zieloną dłonią. Brunet wyruszał właśnie w podróż do Nowego Jorku, do Hotelu Dumort, aby ocenić uszkodzenia spowodowane obecnością Magnusa Bane'a w tym i tak zrujnowanym budynku. Starał się nie pamiętać słodkich warg czarownika i miał wrażenie, że jeszcze w tym stuleciu dla nich obu tak właśnie będzie najlepiej.  
Odwrócił się, sprawdzając czy obiekt jego westchnień już wrócił do mieszkania ze swoimi słodkimi, małymi różkami i zamknął drzwi. Był świeżo po prysznicu, a noc była zimna. Mimowolnie czuł niepokój i zmartwienie, kiedy wyobrażał sobie teraz samego w mieszkaniu Ragnora z gorączką albo czymś… Chyba by po prostu nie dał się wyrzucić do Dumort tylko siedział, jak ten kołek i go pilnował w takim wypadku.  
Westchnął.  
Nie był wampirem dłużej niż jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, to, może i mniej, ale cholernie odczuwał upływ czasu. Jego matka i rodzeństwo starzało się powoli, a on wciąż był młody, taki jak wtedy, kiedy głupi wyruszył polować na wampira…

Podniósł wzrok, szyld, który miał przed oczami „Hotel Dumort" świadczył, że już jest w domu i czeka go coś dużo cięższego i niebezpieczniejszego niż opieka nad upitym Ragnorem. Cała familia wampirów po sylwestrze, z Camille Belacourt na czele, nie było takiej możliwości, aby kobieta pozostała trzeźwa. Szkoda, że wampiry były odporne na używki i alkohol w formie naturalnej, ale ulegały ich skutkom, jeśli te były we krwi-posiłku.  
Prychnął wchodząc do środka, przyjemności musiały zostać na zewnątrz. Nie chciał pamiętać uroczego uśmiechu Ragnora, kiedy czekało go patrzenie na wampiry, które z pewnością nadal balowały, choć z drugiej strony... potrzebował jakiegoś bodźca psychicznego, który nie pozwoli mu zabarykadować budynku i spalić "ukochanej" rodziny.


End file.
